Sealing Fate
by Sarcastic Nature
Summary: -Post Hogwarts- There's a big mix up at the Ministry and a certain Death Eater is free, but is he really a Death Eater or is there more to the story than meets the eye?
1. Problems at the Ministry

**Sealing Fate**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - Problems at the Ministry**

Hermione Granger sat at her desk at the Ministry of Magic doing tons of boring paper work. At the mere age of 20 she was offered the job of Mistress of Magic after the Order of the Phoenix defeated Voldemort, along with the assistance of the DA, which was of course, led by Harry. Both relatively small groups when they were started but by time it came down to the final showdown each group had at least tripled in size. Many of them had died, but with each death another Death Eater was destroyed.

After the end of the war, the Ministry finally realized that Albus Dumbledore had been telling the truth all along. But by that time it was already to late. Dumbledore had died already. Soon afterwards, the Ministry kicked Cornelius Fudge from his position as Minister and offered Hermione the position. After declining it many times she finally accepted and everything was back to smooth sailing. She had made sure that majority of the Death Eaters that weren't dead were to be put in Azkaban for life. They couldn't quite get all of them, but they got most. She had removed all Dementors and replaced them with a various types of guards. Powerful wizards, Centaurs, Goblins, and Giants to name a few.

"Mistress." A voice came from the phone on her desk. Hermione had gotten someone to install a phone system throughout the building and it was working quite nicely. There were occasions where someone would be screaming on the other end because they still didn't grasp how to use it correctly, but no matter. They'd learn eventually.

"Yes, Amanda?" Hermione replied as she organized her papers into a neat stack and placed them on the corner of her large mahogany desk.

"Fudge would like to see you down in his office A.S.A.P. Something about there being a problem concerning one of the D.E.s." Amanda replied. Hermione groaned. There were two problems with this. One, Fudge hadn't been permanently removed from the Ministry. He was now head of the Improper Use of Magic Office. Hermione found it ironic that she had the power to over rule him, but yet couldn't completely remove him from office. Oh well, she'd worry about it later. The second problem was that she had a strong hunch about the Death Eater Amanda was talking about it.

Hermione arrived at Fudge's office in no time. She opened the door and walked in. Fudge's office was smaller than hers and less cozy. She recalled that when he was Minister, his office wasn't all that cozy either. Maybe that was just the affect he had on it. After all, he was a very bitter man.

"Granger." He said, sounding annoyed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That's **_Mistress _**to **_you_**, Fudge." She replied coolly. He always had a habit of treating her like some little child, unworthy to be Mistress, but she was determined not to let him get to her.

"Yes, yes, have a seat." He snapped, pointing to a black leather chair, much like the one she had in her office, in front of his desk.

Hermione shook her head. "I'd rather stand thank you. You wanted to see me?" She said, moving things along. She wanted to get their little meeting over with fast. Fudge moved some papers around. "**_Today_**, Fudge. As you see, unlike you, I have things to do." Hermione snapped.

"Very well. You are aware that we haven't captured all the Death Eaters and that some are still out their roaming around, correct?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes. Go on." Hermione said, waving a hand at him.

"Well, Potter's managed to capture the last of the Malfoys...."

Hermione shook her head. "Impossible. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are dead. Have been for a year now. Draco Malfoy has been imprisoned for that long as well." Fudge gave a bitter laugh that made the hair on the back of Hermiones neck stand on edge.

"That is were you're wrong, m'dear. I'd check that list of yours." Fudge said pointing to the clipboard under Hermione's left arm. She grabbed it and looked at it, flipping a couple of pages.

"Malfoy... Malfoy..." She muttered quietly. "Ah, here he is. Cell number 4795." She looked us at Fudge quizzically.

"What's the name next to Malfoy?" He asked.

She looked down at the list again and her honey colored eyes widened. "Lu-Lucius Malfoy. Surely, there must be some mistake." She said frantically flipping the pages looking for Dracos name.

"You might want to try **_this_** list." Fudge said, handing a thick list to Hermione. She took it. It was the list of all the Death Eaters that were dead. "Ninth page." Hermione flipped to the ninth page and in the middle of if, one name caught her eye. Draco Malfoy. Cornelius Fudge had been right. There was a problem concerning one of the Death Eaters. And it was a very big problem..

* * *

**A/N- Review please.**


	2. Reunion

**Chapter Two - Reunion**

Hermione stood outside Fudges office wondering what to do. She walked down the hall and entered a smaller hall, where at least 20 lifts stood behind golden grilles. She stood in front of one of them, waiting for the lift to descend so she could board it. It finally came, clattering and jangling loudly; the grilles slid back and Hermione entered the lift. Inside there were about seven witches and wizards who each greeted Hermione politely. About ten blue flying paper airplanes soared into the lift. The grilles slammed shut and the lift began to ascend, again clattering and jangling noisily. A cool female voice rang out.

"Level three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."

The grilles opened and five of the witches and wizards got off the lift at this floor. Seven of the memos soared out and were replaced by three more. The grilles slammed closed and the lift started to descend again. It came to a stop shortly and the female voice rang out as the golden grilles pulled open.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administrative Services."

The remaining witches, wizards and memos departed from the lift, Hermione along with them. She walked across the floor and stopped outside an office door. She entered the small room and stopped in front of the secretary's desk, smiling. "Hello Kayla. May I see Harry Potter?"

Kayla smiled. "I'm sorry, but Mister Potter is out on a case." Hermione frowned. "But Miss Weasley is in. You may see her if you'd like, Hermione." Kayla added. Hermione nodded.

"Okay." And with that Hermione walked into the next room. Ginny was in her chair talking to someone in the fireplace. Not wanting to interrupt. Hermione took a seat in front of her desk, looking at the clipboard, still trying to figure out how they made a serious mistake. About five minutes later, Ginny turned around and gasped causing Hermione to jump.

"Hermione! You scared me!" Ginny said, clutching her chest. She regained her normal composure, and smiled. "So what brings you here, Herms?"

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, causing Ginny to frown.

"Should've known that's why you'd be here." Ginny replied bitterly. A memo appeared from the chute at the top left corner of the office and swooped on to Ginny's desk. Ginny took it and put it in one of her drawers.

Hermione sighed. That wasn't she meant to ask, it just... came out. "Ah, let's try this again. Kayla said something about Harry being on a case. I was just wondering what the case was."

Ginny looked up from her desk. "Oh! He got a lead on Draco Malfoy, so he's checking it out."

Hermione sighed. "So you've heard about it?" Ginny nodded.

"Fudge told us about it Monday." She replied. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Monday? Monday was three days ago. Why the **_hell_** was she only finding out about it now? On **_Thursday_**?

"I'm going to have to do something about him..." Hermione mumbled. Ginny tilted her head to the side.

"Who?"

"Fudge. Would you believe me if I said he only told me about this moments ago?" Ginny looked shocked.

"He really wants his job back, I guess. But, doesn't he realize how serious this is? It's not like it's any old Death Eater. It's **_Malfoy_**. He was -"

"- The second best student in my year, I know. Not only that, he was in **_Slytherin_** and is just a down right evil git. Not surprising considering who he was raised by."

Ginny nodded, knowingly. "Not to mention his entire family are a bunch of stuck up, evil pricks." Ginny added.

"Or whatever is left of them." Hermione commented. "So, who were you talking to?"

"Oh, Harry. He was just telling me what he was up to. By time I got to the office he was already gone." The two sat in silence for a moment. Just as Hermione was about to say something, Amanda's voice beat her to it.

"Hermione, Ginny, we need you back up here. I just got word from Harry and he said he be here shortly. He doesn't want to be interrupted, so he requests you go into Hermiones office."

"Okay." The girls said. Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Back so soon?"

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe he didn't find him. Well let's not stay here and play guessing games all day." And with a loud **_crack_**, she disapparated. Hermione disapparated right after her.

When Hermione arrived in her cream colored office she noticed Ginny staring at the ceiling. Hermione looked up and found she had a dozen blue and white memos soaring around her ceiling fan. She walked over to her desk and opened the big bottom left drawer. One by one, each dropped in. She closed the drawer and looked up to find Ginny looking at her.

"Aren't you going to answer those? Or at least **_look_** at them?" She asked.

"What about the one you got?" Hermione replied, recalling when Ginny did the same thing to her memo. Ginny, realizing Hermione was right, shrugged and took a seat across from Hermione.

"So how's Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ginny opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by loud voices.

"FUCK! POTTER LET GO OF ME!" One voice yelled. The girls looked at each other. Matching looks of worry crossed their faces.

"OH **_SHUT_** UP ALREADY!" A second voice snapped.

"ZABINI, I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU! YOU WERE **_SUPPOSED_** TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!" The first voice yelled.

The door opened and Harry and Blaise Zabini walked in dragging a very pissed off Draco Malfoy behind them. Harry smiled at Hermione as she conjured up a couple of extra chairs. After shoving Malfoy into on, Blaise closed the door. Blaise Zabini, former Slytherin, had taken the side of the Light Side during the Second War. After it was over, he became and Auror along with Ginny, Harry, Dennis Creevy, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and many more. In fact, Blaise was the only Slytherin that Hermione knew of that had refused to become a Death Eater.

"Thought he could walk aimlessly around Diagon Alley and not be noticed. Probably would've gotten away with it if it weren't for his abnormally blonde hair." Harry said jerking his thumb towards Malfoy. Blaise snickered, earning a glare from Malfoy.

"Sorry, Mate, but it's true." Blaise said, holding his hands up defensively, smiling broadly.

Hermione had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N – Hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
